


big brother

by rivercallum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Bottom Ashton Irwin, Enemies to Lovers, Hate to Love, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Calum Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum
Summary: ashton hates his younger brother's best friend, but he can't help but imagine how he'd feel inside of him.





	big brother

Ashton rolled his eyes, huffing as his little brother burst into the house. Normally, he would be thrilled that his little brother was home, but it was the person behind Thomas that made Ashton grumble with anger.

Calum, Thomas's senior best friend walked into the house, carrying the boy's backpack while laughing at the sight of the energetic sophomore. Catching sight of Thomas's nineteen-year-old brother, his laughter dissolved quickly.

Before Ashton could come up with something snarky to say to the tan boy, Thomas came bounding into the kitchen, throwing himself at his older brother. Ashton hurriedly caught the boy, swinging him to the side as he tried regaining his balance.

His younger brother's hazel curls tickled his face as he swung in Ashton's hold.

"Ash! Can Cal sleepover?" Thomas asked, wrapping his legs around his brother's waist.

Ashton tried to gather up the will to say no, but his resolve was crumbling quickly at the sight of Thomas's bright brown eyes and thick-framed glasses. Even his nose twitched as Thomas began to speak.

"Please please please please Ash! I'll do your chores for a week, and I'll eat your vegetables at dinner tonight!" Thomas begged.

Ashton sighed, rubbing his younger brother on the head. "Sure bud."

Thomas cheered, leaping off his brother and flying up the stairs. "Thanks, Ash!" He called down quickly.

Calum slipped off his shoes, smirking at Ashton the entire time he made his way to the staircase.

"No funny business. I'll be checking on you guys in an hour." Ashton said firmly, glaring at the Maori boy.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Calum rolled his eyes, trudging up their stairs.

"Door open!" Ashton called after him.

Calum just raised a hand, signaling he'd heard the older man.

The nineteen-year-old huffed as the sound of Thomas's door closing echoed throughout the empty house.

"So disrespectful." He mumbled under his breath as he reached for his soda.

The Irwin house was quiet that afternoon, his mother out working on a business trip. Ashton had been left to watch the house and make sure Thomas was safe and sound for a week.

The curly-haired boy frowned as he thought about his mother. His mother wasn't home very often, and that left Ashton to deal with the people that Thomas brought through the door.

Luke and Michael weren't trouble. Luke's older brothers were childhood friends of his, and it was natural that both of the youngest children would get along. Luke and Thomas were the same age, so Ashton let them be without worry.

Michael was only a year older than Thomas. At first, Ashton was wary of the red-headed teen. But when he found out that Michael and Luke were a thing and that Thomas "shipped" them together, he relaxed.

But Calum. Calum was a different story. He was nearly three years older than Thomas and was known for being the traditional "bad boy" type. He was everything that Ashton didn't want for his impressionable younger brother.

After catching Calum smoking, that was the end of the line for Ashton. He kicked the teen out and told him not to come back. However, his threat didn't stand long when Thomas came to him crying the next week because he missed Calum.

The brunette sighed and collapsed on the couch. There was one thing that Ashton had to give Calum, though. He was hot. And when Ashton said hot, he meant it. Calum was tall and dark, with a sharp jawline and deep voice.

His body was littered with tattoos, which were a major turn on for Ashton. Gasping slightly, he covered his face and rocked back and forth like a teenage girl with a crush.

"I'm such a hypocrite." He laughed to himself.

He would never let Thomas go out with someone with as many tattoos as some of the guys Ashton's dated. Smiling, he sighed to himself.

Right, back to Calum. He was fit and wore those tight tank-tops with a sleeveless black denim jacket. It left nothing to the imagination, and Ashton could feel himself begin to get warm at the thought.

Shaking his head violently, he tried to clear his mind. He did not have a crush on his younger brother's delinquent best friend. Eyes darting around, he clicked on the TV to try and distract him from his disturbing thoughts.

** * * * **

"God your brother is such a prick," Calum said, flopping down belly first onto Thomas's bed.

"He means well you know," Thomas said, shoving popcorn into his mouth as he rapidly pushed buttons on his Xbox controller.

"Well, it seems like he hates me," Calum grumbled, rolling over to face the ceiling.

Calum let his thoughts wander, his brain focusing on Ashton. He was so uptight and firm, always having a bone to pick with the seventeen-year-old. Yet, Calum had to hand it to him. Ashton wasn't that bad looking. Well, for a twink. He had a thin frame and gentle laugh, nearly identical to Thomas's.

Calum closed his eyes gently, picturing the older boy with a radiant smile rather than a deep set frown. Smiling softly to himself, he could almost see the boy's bright smile as his curls fell over his eyes. He'd hardly ever seen the boy smile fully and if Calum was honest, he thought it'd be a beautiful sight.

Humming to himself, he let his mind imagine more what the brunette would look like happy. He could picture Ashton in a park, leading down and apprehensively throwing bread to the ducks while laughing nervously. The tan boy laughed to himself softly.

"Is your brother still afraid of ducks?" Calum asked, causing Thomas to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah? He was attacked as a kid." The younger Irwin said with a wary tone.

Calum made a small noise of confirmation, turning his focus back to the brunette in his mind. This time, he pictured Ashton shirtless and sweating, eyes hidden by his curls. His mouth was slightly open, heavy breaths being drawn as he gripped the sheets. The Maori boy could almost hear his noises as he hovered over the twink in his mind. He could almost feel-

Startled, Calum's eyes flew open and he sat up fast. Looking around, he tried to ground himself in Thomas's room. His friend looked up at him worriedly, the hazel eyes looking all too familiar to Calum.

"You good? You've been acting weird all afternoon." Thomas asked.

Calum swallowed. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. Come on, I'll help you play."

Thomas's face brightened, and he shoved a controller in Calum's hand, successfully distracted from Calum clumsily shoving a pillow over his legs. These fantasies had happened way too often and the Maori boy was going concerned with himself.

Shaking his head, he forced his blush down and tried to focus on the game. Yet, his best friend's pretty eyed older brother kept popping up in his mind.

** * * * **

Ashton was startled awake by the suction of the fridge door opening. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around at the living room. He must have fallen asleep on the couch after dinner. The TV was running late night infomercials, and the remote has slipped deep beneath the couch cushions.

Sighing under his breath, he rose to reprimand his younger brother once again for eating after midnight. The boy would be swollen with a stomach ache in the morning if Ashton didn't stop him. However, turning the corner into the kitchen, he noticed the frame of the teen in the fridge was not the lithe frame of his brother.

"Excuse me?" Ashton asked expectantly.

Calum lazily poked his head from above the fridge. "Oh hello. Thought you'd be asleep."

Ashton scowled. "I was until you came digging around for food. And why, pray tell, are you in our fridge?"

Calum looked at the brunette with a blank expression. "Because I was hungry."

"You don't live here. You can't just open the fridge whenever you want and dig around to eat the food that my parents work hard to put in here for us. Just because you are Thomas's best friend doesn't mean I have any problem kicking you out right now." Ashton growled, his anger rising to a breaking point.

Calum was taken aback for a moment, before standing up to his full height. He was easily a good three inches taller than the brunette, but he seemed a lot bigger with his muscled exterior.

"You wouldn't be able to take the look on Thomas's face." Calum scoffed.

Ashton felt himself almost shake with anger. "Watch me."

"What did you just say?" Calum said, gritting his teeth.

"I said, watch me."

Grabbing his arms, Calum pushed Ashton against the wall. Pinning his arms up, the Maori boy looked down at the brunette. The older boy looked up at Calum with wide eyes, his hazel eyes filled with unreadable emotions.

"All you do is yell and yell. Let's hear how it sounds when I'm fucking you into those sheets." Calum growled, pushing his lips on top of Ashton's harshly.

Ashton's eyes widened, but he found himself missing back feverishly. The Maori boy's lips felt good against his own as they moved in sync. Wriggling his hips, he could feel his pants grow tighter at Calum's words.

"Been picturing this for so long..." Calum panted, moving his lips down Ashton's neck.

He sucked deep bruises into the pale boy's neck, listening as he let out soft moans. Ashton whined low in his throat as Calum bit down gently, feeling his stomach warm with pleasure. Calum grunted, pushing his hips against the brunette underneath him.

"Bedroom..." Ashton moaned lowly, trying to keep his voice down.

Calum tapped the bottom of his legs, signaling the tan boy to jump. Ashton jumped eagerly, wrapping his legs around the muscled boy. Kissing the boy deeply, Calum blindly walked up the steps toward Ashton's room.

Stumbling back through the door, he closed it behind him with his foot. Dropping Ashton down on the bed, Calum untied his sweats, leaving him in just boxers as he climbed over the twink in front of him. He kissed the boy harshly, teeth and tongue clashing together.

"Fuck Calum please..." Ashton moaned, pressing his hips up against the black-haired boy.

Calum nodded, pulling Ashton's pajama pants and boxers down in one go. Eyes widening, he saw just how big Ashton was. Well, for a twink. His cock was red and dripping pre-cum, bobbing gently against his stomach.

The black-haired boy moaned lowly, rubbing down the tan boy's body.

"So beautiful..." Calum hummed, moving lower on the bed.

Ashton blushed a deep red, avoiding Calum's gaze. Just a few moments earlier, they had been mortal enemies, and now Calum was calling him beautiful.

Looking around quickly, Calum looked to Ashton for help. The brunette gave him a confused glance, before gasping and reaching over to the side table. Pulling open the bottom drawer, he pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

Calum took the lube and popped the cap open, pouring some out into his fingers. Ashton eagerly lifted his hips, wiggling softly. Warming his hands a bit, Calum pushed his finger roughly. The brunette moaned loudly, throwing his head back against the sheets.

The Maori boy smirked, twisting his fingers quickly. After he had three fingers in with ease, he pulled out and wiped his fingers on his boxers. Ashton whined at the empty feeling, tossing his head side to side. Calum admired the brunette, eyes flitting over his body.

His hair was covering his eyes, and his mouth was open, breathing heavily. His tan skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his dick was red and pulsing, a small pool of precum building on his stomach. His legs were bent and separated, his hole dripping with lube.

Calum groaned, stripping from his boxers. Ashton choked out a moan at the size of the Maori boy's cock, unsure it would fit inside of his tiny frame. Without warning, Calum slammed in, Ashton letting out a high-pitched moan.

Moving quickly, Calum leaned down with a cocky (lmao) smirk.

"Ah ah ah...better be quiet. Don't want Thomas to hear how loud his big...big...big brother is."

Ashton bit down on his sheets, his body overwhelmed with pleasure. His brain was foggy, but he knew that this wouldn't be a one-time occurrence.

Calum pushed into the boy at an impossible pace, groaning lowly at how tight the twink was. Ashton felt the Maori boy over his entire body. His stomach tensed, and he could feel his release building. Holding it back, he never wanted this to end.

The Maori boy leaned down, pistoning in the brunette eagerly.

"Cum with me..." He moaned into the boy's ear.

Ashton nodded gently, looking into the black-haired boy's eyes. Calum pressed his lips against Ashton's softly, feeling the boy tighten around him. Ashton let out a muffled cry, arching up as his release washed over him.

Calum moaned lowly as Ashton tightened around him, his mind white with pleasure.

** * * * **

Calum crawled back into bed with Ashton, nuzzling his neck as he climbed behind the brunette boy.

"I suppose you won't nag us anymore now that you know I'm yours?"

Ashton smiled sleepily, nodding. "Yeah, I guess...I don't know how to tell Thomas, though..."

Calum frowned. "We'll find a way..."

Silently, the bedroom door slipped closed. Thomas sat outside the door, covering his mouth as he fangirled about his new favorite couple.


End file.
